


Goodbye Routines

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel’s water breaks and Kurt and Blaine’s lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Routines

**Author's Note:**

> crazycarebare (on tumblr) prompted: Klaine + picking baby clothes
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com. I hope you like it!

Kurt had always loved routines. He loved knowing exactly what he was supposed to do from the moment he woke up. He loved it when his days were predictable, because his life was simply good enough to not really need any surprises.

He rolled onto his side, his gaze landing on his husband’s still sleeping form. He gave a lazy smile. Blaine had his face pressed into his pillow, his hair sticking up in every direction. After Kurt would place a gentle kiss onto his forehead and inevitably wake him up, he would giggle sleepily and mention that he probably looked like a mess. As if Kurt hadn’t fallen in love with every side of him anyway.

This morning was different.

Kurt’s phone rang before he’d even had a chance to admire his husband, and Blaine’s eyes shot open in confusion. “What-”

Kurt quickly reached for his phone, and being too tired to figure out how to silence it he answered.

“Hello?” His voice was hoarse, and he was pretty sure he sounded completely pissed. “Jesse? What- w-wait, what?!” He sat up properly, his mouth hanging open. Blaine followed his lead, still looking bewildered. “It… Oh, my God! We’re on our way.” He promptly hung up, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. “We’re about to become parents.”

The shock was evident in Blaine’s eyes. “She…Rachel’s water broke?”

“It’s a week too early!” Kurt exclaimed, scrambling out of bed. “Oh, my God, it’s happening.”

Blaine stood up as well, almost looking scared. “Baby… We’re about to have a baby!”

“What if we’re awful parents!”

“Shh, hey, hey.” Blaine rushed over to him and grabbed his hands. “There’s no point thinking like that. No first-time parents have any idea what they’re doing.”

Kurt inhaled deeply before giving a nod. “You’re right.” He paused, looking at Blaine seriously. “We’re gonna be dads.”

Blaine broke into a grin. “We are.”

“We’re gonna have a kid.”

“We are.”

Kurt’s lips slowly turned upwards until he was beaming at Blaine. “If only our 16 year old selves could see us now.”

Blaine gave a watery laugh before pressing his lips to Kurt’s.

A month later Kurt realized that having a baby meant that nothing really followed a certain pattern. Tracy could start crying because she was hungry an hour before she was supposed to be fed. Some nights she’d fall asleep two hours after her bedtime. Some nights neither of them would get any sleep. Their lives changed so drastically that every thought of routines was out of the picture, but Kurt wouldn’t change a thing.

“Now, what are we gonna wear today?” he mused loudly, placing Tracy gently on the bed.

“Knowing you, something fashionable I reckon,” Blaine replied from where he was standing in front of the mirror, tying his bow tie.

“How about that nice dress auntie Mercedes got for you?” Kurt said, smiling gently at Tracy who just looked at him with huge eyes. “Oh, man, she’s already mastered your puppy dog look.”

Blaine grinned and walked over to them, giving Tracy’s tummy a quick tickle. “I’ve taught her well.”

Kurt snorted before opening the drawer where they kept Tracy’s clothes. “Yes, this dress will do.”

“She’ll be the prettiest toddler in all of New York.”

“Definitely.”

Routines were fine and all, but Kurt didn’t mind the unexpected turns his life could take anymore.


End file.
